The instant invention relates generally to high field asymmetric waveform ion mobility spectrometry (FAIMS), more particularly the instant invention relates to an apparatus and method for non-destructive detection of ions separated by FAIMS.
High sensitivity and amenability to miniaturization for field-portable applications have helped to make ion mobility spectrometry (IMS) an important technique for the detection of many compounds, including narcotics, explosives, and chemical warfare agents as described, for example, by G. Eiceman and Z. Karpas in their book entitled xe2x80x9cIon Mobility Spectrometryxe2x80x9d (CRC, Boca Raton, 1994). In IMS, gas-phase ion mobilities are determined using a drift tube with a constant electric field. Ions are separated in the drift tube on the basis of differences in their drift velocities. The drift velocity of an ion is proportional to the applied electric field strength at low electric field strength, for example 200 V/cm, and the mobility, K, which is determined from experimentation, is independent of the applied electric field. Additionally, in IMS the ions travel through a bath gas that is at sufficiently high pressure that the ions rapidly reach constant velocity when driven by the force of an electric field that is constant both in time and location. This is to be clearly distinguished from those techniques, most of which are related to mass spectrometry, in which the gas pressure is sufficiently low that, if under the influence of a constant electric field, the ions continue to accelerate.
E. A. Mason and E. W. McDaniel in their book entitled xe2x80x9cTransport Properties of Ions in Gasesxe2x80x9d (Wiley, New York, 1988) teach that at high electric field strength, for instance fields stronger than approximately 5,000 V/cm, the ion drift velocity is no longer directly proportional to the applied electric field, and K is better represented by Kh, a non-constant high field mobility term. The dependence of Kh on the applied electric field has been the basis for the development of high field asymmetric waveform ion mobility spectrometry (FAIMS). Ions are separated in FAIMS on the basis of a difference in the mobility of an ion at high field strength, Kh, relative to the mobility of the ion at low field strength, K. In other words, the ions are separated due to the compound dependent behavior of Kh as a function of the applied electric field strength.
In general, a device for separating ions according to the FAIMS principle has an analyzer region that is defined by a space between first and second spaced-apart electrodes. Often, the first electrode is maintained at ground potential while the second electrode has an asymmetric waveform V(t) applied to it. The asymmetric waveform V(t) is composed of a repeating pattern including a high voltage component, Vh, lasting for a short period of time th and a lower voltage component, Vl, of opposite polarity, lasting a longer period of time tl. The waveform is synthesized such that the integrated voltage-time product, and thus the field-time product, applied to the second electrode during each complete cycle of the waveform is zero, for instance Vhth+Vltl=0; for example +2000 V for 10 xcexcs followed by xe2x88x921000 V for 20 xcexcs. The peak voltage during the shorter, high voltage portion of the waveform is called the xe2x80x9cdispersion voltagexe2x80x9d or DV.
Generally, the ions that are to be separated are entrained in a stream of gas flowing through the FAIMS analyzer region, for example between a pair of horizontally oriented, spaced-apart electrodes. Accordingly, the net motion of an ion within the analyzer region is the sum of a horizontal x-axis component due to the stream of gas and a transverse y-axis component due to the applied electric field. During the high voltage portion of the waveform an ion moves with a y-axis velocity component given by vh=KhEh, where Eh is the applied field, and Kh is the high field ion mobility under operating electric field, pressure and temperature conditions. The distance traveled by the ion during the high voltage portion of the waveform is given by dh=vhtl=KhEhth, where th is the time period of the applied high voltage. During the longer duration, opposite polarity, low voltage portion of the asymmetric waveform, the y-axis velocity component of the ion is vl=KEl, where K is the low field ion mobility under ambient pressure and temperature conditions. The distance traveled is dl=vltl=KEltl. Since the asymmetric waveform ensures that (Vhth)+(Vltl)=0, the field-time products Ehtl, and Eltl are equal in magnitude. Thus, if Kh and K are identical, dh and dl are equal, and the ion is returned to its original position along the y-axis during the negative cycle of the waveform. If at Eh the mobility Kh greater than K, the ion experiences a net displacement from its original position relative to the y-axis. For example, if a positive ion travels farther during the positive portion of the waveform, for instance dh greater than dl, then the ion migrates away from the second electrode and eventually will be neutralized at the first electrode.
In order to reverse the transverse drift of the positive ion in the above example, a constant negative dc voltage called the xe2x80x9ccompensation voltagexe2x80x9d or CV can be applied to the second electrode. This dc voltage prevents the ion from migrating toward either the second or the first electrode. If ions derived from two compounds respond differently to the applied high strength electric fields, the ratio of Kh, to K may be different for each compound. Consequently, the magnitude of the CV that is necessary to prevent the drift of the ion toward either electrode is also different for each compound. Thus, when a mixture including several species of ions, each with a unique Kh/K ratio, is being analyzed by FAIMS, only one species of ion is selectively transmitted to a detector for a given combination of CV and DV. In one type of FAIMS experiment, the applied CV is scanned with time, for instance the CV is slowly ramped or optionally the CV is stepped from one voltage to a next voltage, and a resulting intensity of transmitted ions is measured. In this way a CV spectrum showing the total ion current as a function of CV, is obtained.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,420,424, issued to Carnahan and Tarassov on May 30, 1995, teaches a FAIMS device having cylindrical electrode geometry and electrometric ion detection, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference. The FAIMS analyzer region is defined by an annular space between inner and outer cylindrical electrodes. In use, ions that are to be separated are entrained into a flow of a carrier gas and are carried into the analyzer region via an ion inlet orifice. Once inside the analyzer region, the ions become distributed all the way around the inner electrode as a result of the carrier gas flow and ion-ion repulsive forces. The ions are selectively transmitted within the analyzer region to an ion extraction region at an end of the analyzer region opposite the ion inlet end. In particular, a plurality of ion outlet orifices is provided around the circumference of the outer electrode for extracting the selectively transmitted ions from the ion extraction region for electrometric detection. Of course, the electrometric detectors provide a signal that is indicative of the total ion current arriving at the detector. Accordingly, the CV spectrum that is obtained using the Carnahan device does not include information relating to an identity of the selectively transmitted ions. It is a limitation of the Carnahan device that the peaks in the CV spectrum are highly susceptible to being assigned incorrectly. It is another limitation of the Carnahan device that the ions are consumed upon being detected at the electrometric detector. Accordingly, it is not possible to perform further analysis or separation of the ions, or to collect the ions for other uses.
Replacing the electrometric detector with a mass spectrometer detection system provides an opportunity to obtain additional experimental data relating to the identity of ions giving rise to the peaks in a CV spectrum. For instance, the mass-to-charge (m/z) ratio of ions that are selectively transmitted through the FAIMS at a particular combination of CV and DV can be measured. Additionally, replacing the mass spectrometer with a tandem mass spectrometer makes it possible to perform a full-fledged structural investigation of the selectively transmitted ions. Unfortunately, the selectively transmitted ions are difficult to extract from the analyzer region of the Carnahan device for subsequent detection by a mass spectrometer. In particular, the orifice plate of a mass spectrometer typically includes a single small sampling orifice for receiving ions for introduction into the mass spectrometer. This restriction is due to the fact that a mass spectrometer operates at a much lower pressure than the FAIMS analyzer. In general, the size of the sampling orifice into the mass spectrometer is limited by the efficiency of the mass spectrometer vacuum system. In principle, it is possible to align the sampling orifice of a mass spectrometer with a single opening in the FAIMS outer electrode of the Carnahan device; however, such a combination suffers from very low ion transmission efficiency and therefore poor detection limits. In particular, the Carnahan device does not allow the selectively transmitted ions to be concentrated for extraction through the single opening. Accordingly, only a small fraction of the selectively transmitted ions are extracted from the analyzer region, the vast majority of the selectively transmitted ions being neutralized eventually upon impact with an electrode surface.
Guevremont et al. describe the use of curved electrode bodies, for instance inner and outer cylindrical electrodes, for producing a two-dimensional atmospheric pressure ion focusing effect that results in higher ion transmission efficiencies than can be obtained using, for example, a FAIMS device having parallel plate electrodes. In particular, with the application of an appropriate combination of DV and CV an ion of interest is focused into a band-like region between the cylindrical electrodes as a result of the electric fields which change with radial distance. Focusing the ions of interest has the effect of reducing the number of ions of interest that are lost as a result of the ion suffering a collision with one of the inner and outer electrodes.
In WO 00/08455, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference, Guevremont and Purves describe an improved tandem FAIMS/MS device, including a domed-FAIMS analyzer. In particular, the domed-FAIMS analyzer includes a cylindrical inner electrode having a curved surface terminus proximate the ion outlet orifice of the FAIMS analyzer region. The curved surface terminus is substantially continuous with the cylindrical shape of the inner electrode and is aligned co-axially with the ion outlet orifice. During use, the application of an asymmetric waveform to the inner electrode results in the normal ion-focusing behavior as described above, and in addition the ion-focusing action extends around the generally spherically shaped terminus of the inner electrode. This causes the selectively transmitted ions to be directed generally radially inwardly within the region that is proximate the terminus of the inner electrode. Several contradictory forces are acting on the ions in this region near the terminus of the inner electrode. The force of the carrier gas flow tends to influence the ions to travel towards the ion-outlet orifice, which advantageously also prevents the ions from migrating in a reverse direction, back towards the ion source. Additionally, the ions that get too close to the inner electrode are pushed back away from the inner electrode, and those near the outer electrode migrate back towards the inner electrode, due to the focusing action of the applied electric fields. When all forces acting upon the ions are balanced, the ions are effectively captured in every direction, either by forces of the flowing gas, or by the focusing effect of the electric fields of the FAIMS mechanism. This is an example of a three-dimensional atmospheric pressure ion trap, as described in greater detail by Guevremont and Purves in WO 00/08457, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Guevremont and Purves further disclose a near-trapping mode of operation for the above-mentioned tandem FAIMS/MS device, which achieves ion transmission from the domed-FAIMS to a mass spectrometer with high efficiency. Under near-trapping conditions, the ions that accumulate in the three-dimensional region of space near the spherical terminus of the inner electrode are caused to leak from this region, being pulled by a flow of gas towards the ion-outlet orifice. The ions that are extracted from this region do so as a narrow, approximately collimated beam, which is pulled by the gas flow through the ion-outlet orifice and into a smaller orifice leading into the vacuum system of the mass spectrometer. Accordingly, such tandem FAIMS/MS devices are highly sensitive instruments that are capable of detecting and identifying ions of interest at part-per-billion levels.
Unfortunately, the tandem FAIMS/MS arrangement suffers from a number of limitations. In particular, ions that are analyzed by mass spectrometry cannot be collected or analyzed further. Instead, the ions are neutralized upon impact with a detector element of the mass spectrometer, such as for instance an electron multiplier. Accordingly, it is not possible to analyze ions that are selectively transmitted by a first FAIMS device before they are provided to a second FAIMS device for additional separation in a tandem FAIMS/FAIMS arrangement. Similarly, it is not possible to provide the mass analyzed ions to a second detector for subsequent analysis by a complementary technique. Of course, analysis by a complementary technique provides an opportunity to probe characteristics of the ions other than mass-to-charge (m/z) ratio. For example, using an infrared analyzer to obtain the infrared spectrum of the ions provides information relating to the presence of specific chemical functional groups, etc.
Furthermore, the size of the sampling orifice into the mass spectrometer is very small, being limited by the efficiency of the mass spectrometer vacuum system. In order to transmit as many ions as possible from the FAIMS analyzer to the mass spectrometer, it is necessary to dispose the sampling orifice immediately adjacent to the ion-outlet orifice, such that widening of the ion beam as a result of ion diffusion and ion-ion repulsion is minimized. As will be obvious to one of skill in the art, the insertion of a non-destructive analyzer, such as for instance the above-mentioned infrared analyzer, intermediate the sampling orifice and the ion-outlet orifice results in a longer ion path to the mass spectrometer, which increases the amount of time for the ion beam to spread out radially. Of course, the efficiency of introducing ions into the mass spectrometer decreases as the cross section of the ion beam increases, and dilute samples may produce insufficient signal intensity for obtaining meaningful results.
It would be advantageous to provide a FAIMS apparatus including a detection system that overcomes the limitations of the prior art.
In accordance with an aspect of the invention there is provided an apparatus for separating ions in the gas phase, comprising: a high field asymmetric waveform ion mobility spectrometer comprising two electrodes defining an analyzer region therebetween, the two electrodes disposed in a spaced apart arrangement for allowing ions to propagate therebetween and for providing an electric field within the analyzer region resulting from the application of an asymmetric waveform voltage to at least one of the two electrodes and from the application of a compensation voltage to at least one of the two electrodes, for selectively transmitting a first type of ion along an average ion flow path within the analyzer region at a given combination of asymmetric waveform voltage and compensation voltage; and, an optical port disposed adjacent to a portion of the analyzer region other than a portion including an origin of the average ion flow path, the optical port formed of a light transmissive material other than a gas, which material is transmissive to light within a predetermined range of wavelengths for supporting the propagation of light having a wavelength within the predetermined range of wavelengths between the analyzer region and a region that is external to the analyzer region.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention there is provided an apparatus for separating ions in the gas phase, comprising: a high field asymmetric waveform ion mobility spectrometer comprising two electrodes defining an analyzer region therebetween, the two electrodes disposed in a spaced apart arrangement for allowing a gas flow to pass therebetween and for providing an electric field within the analyzer region resulting from the application of an asymmetric waveform voltage to at least one of the two electrodes and from the application of a compensation voltage to at least one of the two electrodes, for selectively transmitting a first type of ion along an average ion flow path within the analyzer region between an origin of the ion flow path and an ion outlet orifice of the analyzer region at a given combination of asymmetric waveform voltage and compensation voltage, whereby, in use, at least one of the asymmetric waveform voltage, the compensation voltage and the gas flow are adjustable, so as to confine some of the selectively transmitted ions within a 3-dimensional region of space within the analyzer region and adjacent to the ion outlet orifice; and, a first optical port disposed within a surface of one of the two electrodes and adjacent to the analyzer region at a point that is generally aligned with the 3-dimensional region of space within the analyzer region and adjacent to the ion outlet orifice, the first optical port formed of a material other than a gas, which material is transmissive to light within a predetermined range of wavelengths for propagating light including information relating to the selectively transmitted ions therethrough.
In accordance with still another aspect of the invention there is provided an apparatus for separating ions in the gas phase, comprising: a high field asymmetric waveform ion mobility spectrometer comprising two electrodes defining an analyzer region therebetween, the two electrodes disposed in a spaced apart arrangement for allowing a gas flow to pass therebetween and for providing an electric field within the analyzer region resulting from the application of an asymmetric waveform voltage to at least one of the two electrodes and from the application of a compensation voltage to at least one of the two electrodes, for selectively transmitting a first ion type in the analyzer region at a given combination of asymmetric waveform voltage and compensation voltage, whereby, in use, at least one of the asymmetric waveform voltage, the compensation voltage and the gas flow are adjustable, so as to confine some of the selectively transmitted ions within a 3-dimensional region of space within the analyzer region; a first optical port disposed within a surface of one of the two electrodes and adjacent to a portion of the analyzer region including the 3-dimensional region of space, the first optical port for propagating incident light along an optical path including the first optical port and the 3-dimensional region of space; and, a second optical port disposed within a surface of one of the two electrodes and adjacent to the portion of the analyzer region including the 3-dimensional region of space, the second optical port for propagating other light, resulting from the passage of the incident light through the 3-dimensional region of space, therethrough.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the invention there is provided an apparatus for separating ions in the gas phase, comprising: a high field asymmetric waveform ion mobility spectrometer comprising two electrodes defining an analyzer region therebetween, the two electrodes disposed in a spaced apart arrangement for allowing ions to propagate therebetween and for providing an electric field within the analyzer region resulting from the application of an asymmetric waveform voltage to at least one of the two electrodes and from the application of a compensation voltage to at least one of the two electrodes, for selectively transmitting a first ion type in the analyzer region at a given combination of asymmetric waveform voltage and compensation voltage; and, a probe signal generator for generating a probe signal which when applied to the selectively transmitted ions results in light including information relating to the selectively transmitted ions within the analyzer region.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the invention there is provided an apparatus for separating ions in the gas phase, comprising: a high field asymmetric waveform ion mobility spectrometer comprising two electrodes defining an analyzer region therebetween, the two electrodes disposed in a spaced apart arrangement for allowing a gas flow to pass therebetween and for providing an electric field within the analyzer region resulting from the application of an asymmetric waveform voltage to at least one of the two electrodes and from the application of a compensation voltage to at least one of the two electrodes, for selectively transmitting a first ion type in the analyzer region at a given combination of asymmetric waveform voltage and compensation voltage, whereby, in use, the asymmetric waveform voltage, the compensation voltage and the gas flow are adjustable, so as to confine some of the selectively transmitted ions within a 3-dimensional region of space within the analyzer region; a first optical port disposed within a surface of one of the two electrodes and adjacent to a portion of the analyzer region including the 3-dimensional region of space; and, a light source disposed external to the analyzer region and in optical communication with the first optical port for providing incident light having a wavelength within a predetermined range of wavelengths to the selectively transmitted ions within the 3-dimensional region of space.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the invention there is provided a method for separating ions in the gas phase, comprising the steps of: separating a mixture of ions including ions of a first type by selectively transmitting the ions of the first type through an analyzer region of a high field asymmetric waveform ion mobility spectrometer along an ion flow path between an ion inlet end of the analyzer region and an ion outlet end of the analyzer region; providing a stimulus to the selectively transmitted ions within at least a portion of the analyzer region for producing light including information relating to the selectively transmitted ions; and providing the light including information relating to the selectively transmitted ions to a light detector that is external to the analyzer region.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the invention there is provided a method for separating ions in the gas phase, comprising the steps of: separating a mixture of ions including ions of a first type by selectively transmitting the ions of a first type through an analyzer region of a high field asymmetric waveform ion mobility spectrometer along an ion flow path between an ion inlet of the analyzer region and an ion outlet of the analyzer region; confining some of the selectively transmitted ions within a 3-dimensional region of space adjacent to the ion outlet and within the analyzer region; directing incident light through the 3-dimensional region of space adjacent to the ion outlet and within the analyzer region for interacting with the selectively transmitted ions within the 3-dimensional region of space adjacent to the ion outlet and within the analyzer region; and, detecting light including information relating to the selectively transmitted ions resulting from an interaction between the incident light and the selectively transmitted ions confined within the 3-dimensional region of space adjacent to the ion outlet and within the analyzer region.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the invention there is provided a method for separating ions in the gas phase, comprising the steps of: effecting a first separation of the ions within a portion of an analyzer region between an ion inlet end of the analyzer region and a reaction portion of the analyzer region; affecting the ions within the reaction portion of the analyzer region so as to induce a structural change of the ions; and, effecting a second separation of the ions within a portion of an analyzer region between the reaction portion of the analyzer region and an ion outlet end of the analyzer region.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the invention there is provided an apparatus for separating ions in the gas phase, comprising: a high field asymmetric waveform ion mobility spectrometer comprising two electrodes defining an analyzer region therebetween, the two electrodes disposed in a spaced apart arrangement for allowing ions to propagate therebetween and for providing an electric field within the analyzer region resulting from the application of an asymmetric waveform voltage to at least one of the two electrodes and from the application of a compensation voltage to at least one of the two electrodes, for selectively transmitting a first type of ion along an average ion flow path within the analyzer region at a given combination of asymmetric waveform voltage and compensation voltage; an optical port disposed within a surface of one of the two electrodes and adjacent to an ion detecting portion of the analyzer region, the optical port for propagating light including information relating to the selectively transmitted ions therethrough; and, a light detector disposed external to the ion detecting portion of the analyzer region and in optical communication with the optical port for receiving the light including information relating to the selectively transmitted ions within the ion detecting portion and for providing an electrical signal relating to at least an intensity of the received light.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the invention there is provided an apparatus for separating ions in the gas phase, comprising: a high field asymmetric waveform ion mobility spectrometer comprising two electrodes defining an analyzer region therebetween, the two electrodes disposed in a spaced apart arrangement for allowing ions to propagate therebetween and for providing an electric field within the analyzer region resulting from the application of an asymmetric waveform voltage to at least one of the two electrodes and from the application of a compensation voltage to at least one of the two electrodes, for selectively transmitting a first type of ion along an average ion flow path within the analyzer region at a given combination of asymmetric waveform voltage and compensation voltage; and, an optical detector spaced apart from the average ion flow path for receiving light including information relating to the selectively transmitted ions within the average ion flow path so as to support a non-destructive determination of a characteristic of the selectively transmitted ions.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the invention there is provided a method for separating ions in the gas phase, comprising the steps of: separating a mixture of ions including ions of a first type by selectively transmitting the ions of the first type through an analyzer region of a high field asymmetric waveform ion mobility spectrometer along an average ion flow path between an ion inlet end of the analyzer region and an ion outlet end of the analyzer region; detecting light including information relating to the selectively transmitted ions using a light detector that is spaced apart from the average ion flow path; and, determining a characteristic of the selectively transmitted ions based on the detected light including information relating to the selectively transmitted ions.